


International Cat Day

by Clytaemnestra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nine Worlds, Pets, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytaemnestra/pseuds/Clytaemnestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, and I did it at the Nine Worlds convention this year for the prompt "International Cat Day" (hence the title). You should totally check them out.</p><p>But yeah. Steve gets a kitten and Bucky bonds with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Cat Day

A few days after they move out of Avengers Tower, Steve comes home with a cat - well, a kitten.

Bucky looks at it. 

"Why," he says, "have you done this."

Steve grins his stupid all-American grin that Bucky hates and loves so much. "I thought she'd make a nice addition to our new place. The Jones family down the road were selling their cat's latest litter, and she was the last one left, and, you know..." He snuggles the cat in an unspeakably adorable way. "...she's cute!"

Bucky looks at the cat. The cat looks at Bucky. She's ginger, with green eyes that blink slowly in a way that Bucky does not classify as cute because she is a tiny animal and he does not like animals.

"Fine," he says, grudgingly. He turns back to his science fiction novel. "But you're taking care of it."

*

In hindsight, Bucky realises that this was a highly optimistic thing to say, since logically he's home way more than Steve is. He is getting better at going outside; every time he does, it's worth the panic and nerves for the way Steve smiles at him afterwards.

Still. Steve is out on Avengers business a lot.

"This was his stupid fuckin' plan all along, wasn't it," Bucky grumbles as he pours out cat food for the kitten, who Pepper had been delighted to hear was named after her. 

Kitten Pepper miaows innocently, like she hasn't been in on it from the start.

*

Bucky wakes up from a nightmare, feeling frost creeping down his throat. He gulps down the warm summer air, tries not to choke, tries to focus on the sun on his face, the windchimes.

"Mrow," says the kitten in an unconcerned way. She licks Bucky's flesh hand before curling up to share the patch of sunlight he'd fallen asleep in.

Bucky looks at the cat, purring contentedly next to him. 

Bucky strokes the cat.

*

Sam drops by with groceries a week later, right in the middle of an intense game of chase the string.

Bucky freezes when he hears the door close. He points a metal finger at Sam, knowing without looking at him that his expression is the same one he wears when Steve and Tony are bickering - the expression that says "this is hilarious and I am totally gonna tweet it."

"Don't tweet this," Bucky says, and turns to look at him. Sam opens his mouth. "I mean it," Bucky adds, glaring; though the effect is ruined by Pepper ineffectually clawing at his leg. "And definitely don't fuckin' tell Steve."

Sam puts his hands up. "Fine. But you definitely owe me."

*

Bucky sleeps better with Pepper next to him. Steve, damn him, notices.

"Not such a bad investment, huh?"

Bucky hates Steve's smug face. He just shrugs in reply. As usual, Steve sees right through him and is immune to sulking. He kisses Bucky on the forehead on his way out. "There's catnip above the sink."

Bucky smiles.


End file.
